Pixel Gun World Updates
Superheroes Theme Update 3 04/12/2016 *New upgrades for weapons available from 7 level and higher were added: **HELLRAISER UP1 (7 level & higher) **AUTOMATIC PEACEMAKER UP1 (7 level & higher) **STEAM REVOLVER UP1 (7 level & higher) **HIGH VOLTAGE UP1 (7 level & higher) **ARMAGEDDON UP1 (7 level & higher) *New upgrades for Space Wars weapons were added: **PORTABLE DEATH MOON UP1 (7 level & higher) **SPACE BLASTER UP1 (7 level & higher) **CUBACCA'S CROSSBOW UP1 (7 level & higher) **SPACE RIFLE UP1 (7 level & higher) *New upgrades for “Created by Fans” weapons were added (available from 7 level and higher): **LIFE SNATCHER UP1 (7 level & higher) **RABBIT PISTOLS UP1 (7 level & higher) *New upgrades for Christmas and New Year's weapons were added: **ICICLE MINIGUN UP1 (7 level & higher) **NUTCRACKER UP1 (7 level & higher) *New weapons are added: **POISON HUNTER **POISON HUNTER UP1 - sniper weapon **RED TWINS **RED TWINS UP1 **RED TWINS UP2 (available from 7 level and higher) - backup weapon *Changes in trophies: for each victory on the battlefield you will get **3 bullets from 30 to 21 trophy **2 bullets from 20 to 11 trophy **1 bullets from 10 to 1 trophy *The possibility to expel the members out of clan was restored. *The overall stability of the game was improved. Update 2 03/31/2016 *Increase in the number of clan members: **Now the clan's leader can invite up to 50 players to join the clan! *Bingo Chest! **New weapons were added. You can find all of them in Bingo Chest, both temporary and permanent. *New weapons by concepts of our players:Weapons created by the ideas of our players have been added to the game. The authors of the ideas will receive these weapons for free. And you can get them from Bingo Chest! **RABBIT PISTOLS - backup – new double pistols **LIFE SNATCHER - new sniper rifle *New weapons: **ANTI-HERO RIFLE - new sniper rifle (has the wall-break effect, the same as the Prototype) **ANTI-HERO RIFLE UP1 **KA-BOOM! - grenade launcher **KA-BOOM! UP1 *Matchmaking was improved: The server selection for the players (by clicking BATTLE FOR TROPHY) was improved. *The overall game stability was improved. Update 1 03/24/2016 Superheroes have arrived in Pixel Gun World! As well as their skins and powerful weapons! *Superheroes Skins (Attention! You can get these skins only in Bingo Chest!): **DARKMAN **CAT LADY **PIXELMAN **SERIOUS JOY **BURN FACE **TROLOLO **ROBO **BOY **RIDDLE **FIRE MAGE **FOOTBALLER **SPRING *Superheroes Weapons: **UMBRELLA SHOTGUN - primary **CRYPTONIC BLASTER - back up **POISON IVY - back up **CRYPTONIC LANTERN - special **GRAPPLE GUN - special **PIXELRANG - heavy **MR. ICE - heavy **CRYPTONIC BOW - sniper **MIGHTY TRIDENT - melee **ELECTRIC GLOVE - melee *A new map in PGW – Parkour City: *Trophy system: **The new system of trophies is introduced. Now your experience is not only score, coins but also trophies and ultimately cups! *Fight invitation for clan's members: **If you are a member of a clan, you will be able to invite other clan's members when joining a fight. *Prize for a new level: **When reaching a new level (beginning with the second one), you will also get temporary weapons. *Bingo Chest: *Unique weapons: **ASSAULT MACHINE GUN primary **DUAL MACHINE GUNS back up **ELEPHANT HUNTER sniper **FREEZE RAY RIFLE special **MISSLE THROWER heavy *New unique gear added: *An opportunity to change or confirm a registration e-mail: *Inaction of players: *Lobby design: **Design of the game lobby has been improved: it has become more modern, compact and practical. *Tooltips: **Some buttons now have hints, which appear when you point the cursor at them. *Mysterious Box: **Gods or glory! When you find such a box in any map, it's up to you to pick it up or not, as it can give you different bonuses or bring sure death. *New Weapons: **PROTOTYPE UP1 (available from the 7th level) **LUCKY STRIKE (available from the 7th level) **MARKSMAN (available from the 7th level) *New Armor: **Dragon Armor **Wonder Vest *Changes in Maps and Modes: **Maps added: PARKOUR and ISLA DE LA MUERTE, NUKE and AREA 52, PARKOUR, TWO CASTLES and ISLA DE LA MUERTE **Map removed:CARGO SHIP **Mode removed: DUEL Kung-Fu Theme Update 2 New Weapons *Shot-gun LAST KISS shoots an island of cute pink hearts that will not only perplex your enemy but also sweep him or her of his off their feet. Finish him off with another portion of sweet deadly shot. *Sniper rifle DATER HATER – four shots, four deadly kisses. Kiss the enemies goodbye! New Maps *HEAVEN GARDEN – slender rows of trees, bushes and flowerbeds with beautiful flowers. *KUNG FU VILLAGE – in a remote kung fu village the most talented kung fu masters live. They can teach all the subtleties of eastern martial arts to anyone. And all the Pixel Fighters have a competitive edge – a wide range of kung fu weapons. Get armed and off we go! Maps Deleted *Coliseum *Isla de la Muerte *Walking Fortresses New Skins *TEDDY *LOVING TEDDY *PIXEL CUPID *DEAD IN RED Clans Growth PGW is growing and developing, as well as the clans are. From this moment on you are able to create 50 clans more. It means that in clan wars for survival as many as 150 clans are taking part! Only the best of the best will get its niche in the temple of fame: now in Top Clans window you will be able to see only the first 100 clans with the highest score. The rest 50 ones can be found by searching. Clans Update *Errors have been fixed, weapons characteristics have been improved, new maps and desired Clans have been added. You will find all this and even more in current update! Dash into Pixel Gun World and try all the novelties yourselves! Here comes a long expected update! Since this moment the Clans are launched in PGW! Each clan can consists of only 10 players - members of the clan. The clan's leader aka clan's creator is able to invite and expel players from his/her clan. If you would like to join already existing clan - just apply for the clan that you like most. The clans’ mailbox was created especially for your convenience. This is the place where you can check the status of your application: whether your request was accepted or not; the clan leader is able to handle incoming messages here. All clans will fight for weekly clans rating. From now on, each clan's member fights not only for himself but for his/her clan as well. Now you score points are not only for yourself but also for the whole clan. And also, Clans’ War has started. The number of Clans in game is limited during Clans’ War. More details here. A brand new game mode - Duel: It allows you to find out head-on who's stronger - you or your opponent. You will face a random opponent, by choosing this mode and entering the battle. And you have only 3 minutes to prove you’re stronger. Don’t waste even a second! Battle! Other added features: Armor capacity has been improved. Now, the armor protects a player in the same way as in reality - it minimizes but not excludes the damage. The damage depends on the quality and the type of armor. These new features make the game more realistic and dynamic. Explosion damage has been improved. Explosion damage system has been changed. Now, damage depends on distance to explosion epicenter. The maximum possible level for a player has been increased to the 20th level. The possibility of upgrading of few selected weapons: Each of these previously purchased weapons will be automatically upgraded to UP2! Primary: BEST FRIEND → UP1 → UP2 → UP3 SIMPLE SHOTGUN → UP1 → UP2 → UP3 Backup: PIXEL GUN → UP1 → UP2 → UP3 OLD REVOLVER → UP1 → UP2 → UP3 Special: HUNGER BOW → UP1 → UP2 → UP3 Heavy: GRENADE LAUNCHER → UP1 → UP2 → UP3 SIGNAL PISTOL → UP1 → UP2 → UP3 Sniper: SNIPER RIFLE → UP1 → UP2 → UP3 Melee: COMBAT KNIFE → UP1 → UP2 → UP3 Weapons: Primary: AK MINI DOUBLE-BARRELED SHOTGUN BRAVE PATRIOT Backup: OLD COMRADE Special: SOLAR RAY RIFLE Heavy: SUN POWER CANNON New Maps: Space Desert - the sandy planet somewhere far, far away, spotted with lots of cunning energy fields and narrow tunnels all over its surface. Coliseum - this mini map is an ideal place for Death Matches and Duels. Items removed: Weapons: ICICLE MINIGUN SPACE BLASTER SPACE RIFLE CUBACCA'S CROSSBOW PORTABLE DEATH MOON NUTCRACKER Maps: TOY FACTORY TWO CASTLES MINING CAMP POOL PARTY AREA 52 Skins: GINGERBREAD SANTA CHRISTMAS ELF WINTER GIRL SNOWMAN SPACE KNIGHT SPACE SOLDIER Hats: CUBACCA’S MASK PRINCESS WIG Category:Other Category:Pixel Gun World